Vorlage:Meldungen 2011/04
30. April 2011 *Pet Tales: Water, treats and lots of love for Tai - People scream at Rosie the elephant, and it looks as if they're beating her with sticks in the recently released movie "Water for Elephants." This might not be a good movie to take the kids to because there are other animal abuse scenes in the movie, which is set in a Depression-era circus. - 30.04.2011. *DVD Announcement Roundup - Disney’s animated classic DUMBO comes to blu-ray September 20, 2011 in a 70th Anniversary Edition Blu-Ray. - 30.04.2011. *Verein mit Herz für bedrohte Dickhäuter - Patenschaften: Britta Petermann engagiert sich im Vorstand von „Rettet die Elefanten Afrikas“. Die Tiere stehen auf der Roten Liste bedrohter Arten. Babys, die ihre Herde verloren haben, werden aufgepäppelt. - 30.04.2011. *Great Escape: Elephants Return! - If you haven’t been to the Cleveland Metroparks Zoo in a while, this is a prime time to get re-acquainted with another one of Cleveland’s greatest treasures and welcome back our giant, wrinkly friends. - 30.04.2011. *Protest and elephant mar MCHI exhibition - Exhibition organised by Maharashtra Chamber of Housing Industry witnessed protests by a group of furious demonstrators; also drew flak for exhibiting an elephant. - 30.04.2011. 29. April 2011 *Tourismus-Highlight feiert Geburtstag - Vor 40 Jahren ging für die Bergener eine Traum in Erfüllung: Nach über dreijähriger Bauphase wurde am 24. Januar 1971 die offizielle Eröffnung der Hochfelln-Seilbahn gefeiert. Bei der Pressepremiere eine Woche vorher hatte Elefant „Radscha” als erster Fahrgast für europaweite Schlagzeilen gesorgt. - 29.04.2011. *PETA Demands Records on Circus Elephants - WASHINGTON (CN) - People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals claims the U.S. Department of Agriculture used bogus reasoning to blow off its request for information about Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus' alleged mistreatment of two elephants and a lion. - 29.04.2011. *LEIPZIG: Schmuggelware: 35 Kilogramm Elfenbein beschlagnahmt - Den bundesweit größten Elfenbein-Fund hat der Leipziger Zoll bei einer Kontrolle auf dem Flughafen gemacht. Die Beamten fanden 35 Kilogramm Ware. - 29.04.2011. *Dickes Ding! Leipzig verliert Elefantenbaby an Hamburg - Schock für Leipzigs Zoo-Fans: Die trächtige Elefanten-Kuh Salvana gehört nicht mehr zur hiesigen Herde. Und auch ihr für Anfang 2012 erwartetes Baby wird kein Sachse, sondern ein „Fischkopp“. In einer Geheimaktion wurde der Dickhäuter gestern nach Hamburg verfrachtet. - 29.04.2011. *Drei Elefantendamen in Erfurt erwarten Herrenbesuch - Erfurt und Gotha haben sehr viele Dinge gemeinsam. In diesem Jahr beschäftigen sich beide Thüringer Städte mit dem Thema Elefanten. - 29.04.2011. *Elefantenfrühstück: Süße Früchte für große Tiere - SCHORTENS - Einmal die ganz großen Tiere füttern: Für viele Kinder in Schortens ging dieser Wunsch am Donnerstag in Erfüllung. - 29.04.2011. *Elefantöses Urteil für Erindi Ranch - Umweltministerium muss Joubert 200 Dickhäuter für 20000 N$ pro Tier verkaufen – MET legt Berufung ein. - Ein jahrelanger Versuch eine Genehmigung vom Umweltministerium zu erhalten Elefanten zu importieren oder zu kaufen und auf dem privaten Erindi-Naturschutzgebiet auszuwildern, wurde bisher abgelehnt. Das Obergericht hat sämtliche Verbote für ungültig erklärt. - 29.04.2011. *Public gets first peek at Oklahoma City Zoo's baby elephant - Oklahoma City Zoo officials expect the new elephant calf to come out for public display in about a week. At two weeks old, the unnamed calf is healthy and adjusting well to her new herd. - 29.04.2011. 28. April 2011 *Kenia: Tsavos Elefanten bekommen Sender - Seit dem 15. März 2011 wurden 8 Elefanten im kenianischen Tsavo-East-Nationalpark von der Naturschutzbehörde Kenya Wildlife Service (KWS) mit Sendern ausgerüstet. Die an Halskragen angebrachten GPS-Sender sollen dabei helfen, die Wanderrouten der grauen Riesen innerhalb des Nationalparks und in den umgebenden Pufferzonen genauer zu erforschen. - 28.04.2011. *TIERE: Elefant im Schwanennest: Wusterwitzer Kinder spendierten Tembo ein Frühstück - WUSTERWITZ - Tembo verspeist am liebsten Äpfel und Möhren. Die Mädchen und Jungen der Wusterwitzer Kita „Schwanennest“ hatten die Dickhäuter-Dame gestern schon sehnsüchtig erwartet. - 28.04.2011. *Caring For Elephant's Welfare - KUALA LUMPUR, April 28 (Bernama) --Fearing that elephants will become extinct in Malaysia, especially because of the increasing number of elephant-human conflicts, the authorities established an Elephant Capture Unit under the Department of Wildlife and National Parks (Perhilitan) in 1974. - 28.04.2011. *Pachyderm used for begging sent back to its home in Indore - The main attraction of Jadugar Anand magic shows — acts of making an elephant appear and disappear — will no longer be seen from Thursday. - 28.04.2011. 27. April 2011 *Rare African elephant euthanized - NORFOLK, Va., April 27 (UPI) -- Officlas at the Virginia Zoo in Norfolk said an elderly female elephant that had been suffering from several debilitating ailments has been euthanized. - 27.04.2011. *New set of norms in place for parading elephants - THIRUVANANTHAPURAM: District Collector Dinesh Arora has put in place a multiple-level decision making structure for the implementation of a new set of guidelines for parading of elephants during temple festivals. The guidelines will come into force from May 1. Cancellation of a mahout’s licence, if found drunk during duty, is one of the major strictures. - 27.04.2011. *Zoo Erfurt und Schloss Friedenstein machen gemeinsame Sache - Erfurt und Gotha haben sehr viele Dinge gemeinsam. In diesem Jahr beschäftigen sich beide Städte mit dem Thema Elefanten, teilte die Stiftung Schloss Friedenstein mit. - 27.04.2011. *Elephant encounters in Thailand - LIKE a MasterChef contestant, I nervously chop up trays of fruit and vegetables, hoping the quantity and serving sizes will meet with approval. I’m not quite sure how fussy my special guest will be, or, worse still, if she will roar her displeasure and scare the life out of me. - 27.04.2011. 26. April 2011 *Elefant von Wilderern erstochen - Jäger haben in Vietnam einen Elefanten getötet. Der Dickhäuter mit dem exklusiven Namen wurde in der Nähe eines Naturparks gefunden. - 26.04.2011. *RETTUNGSAKTION: Pfleger retten Mini-Rüssel - KÖLN – Riesen-Aufregung am Ostermontag im Zoo: Ausgelassen spielte das zweitjüngste Elefantenbaby Khin Yadanar Min mit ein paar Elefantenkühen, als es plötzlich in eines der Wasserbecken plumpste. - 26.04.2011. *Human-elephant conflict: 'Action against inefficient officers' - Disciplinary action will be taken against officers who show incompetence in preventing the human-elephant conflict and inefficient officers will be made to retire, Wildlife Minister S M Chandrasena told the Daily News. - 26.04.2011. *Rogue elephant found dead in paddy field - The rogue elephant trampled to death a 78-year-old woman and caused extensive damage to the home gardens crops was found dead in a paddy field at Medapitiya in Kandeketiya. - 26.04.2011. 25. April 2011 *Elephant savagely killed in central Vietnam - An elephant was found brutally killed in the central highlands resort town of Da Lat Sunday. - 25.04.2011. *Tod im Elefantencamp - Abenteuer-Urlaub in Thailand. - Am Anfang gab es nur ein Elefantencamp auf der thailändischen Insel Koh Chang. Die Betreiber hatten die Elefanten von zu Hause mitgebracht – aus dem Nordosten des Landes. Hier auf der Touristeninsel wollte man etwas Geld mit den Tieren verdienen. - 25.04.2011. *Zirkus Luna: Bären und ein ballspielender Benjamin - Er ist ein traditionelles Familienunternehmen, der Zirkus Luna, der in Emmendingen auf dem Festplatz gastiert. Das Programm ist schwungvoll und kurzweilig, der ballspielende Elefant, zwei spielerische Braunbären und schottische Hochrinder gehören zum Programm. - 25.04.2011. *Jumbos trapped in NRL enclosure, wounded - Jorhat, April 25: Three elephants were injured after they were trapped inside a newly acquired plot of land, walled off by the Numaligarh Refinery Limited in Golaghat district. - 25.04.2011. *Elephants: the gardeners of Asia's and Africa's forests - It seems difficult to imagine elephants delicately tending a garden, but these pachyderms may well be the world's weightiest horticulturalist. - Warning: graphic images below. - 25.04.2011. *Panic as elephants invade farms in Taita Taveta - Herds of marauding elephants estimated at 500 have invaded several parts of Taita-Taveta County spreading fear and panic among the local residents besides denying them the cheer that comes with Easter holidays. - 25.04.2011. *Guruvayur elephants to wear shoes - Have you ever imagined elephants wearing shoes? Get ready to see that reality at the elephant sanctuary of Guruvayur Devaswom at Punnathur Kotta next time you visit the place. - 25.04.2011. *Elephant sanctuaries to keep marauding wild elephants at bay - The Department of Wildlife Conservation (DWLC) will establish a network of elephant sanctuaries for stubborn wild elephants, tuskers and orphaned baby elephants to keep them under safe custody. - 25.04.2011. 24. April 2011 *Da Lat: Elephant stabbed to death - The elephant was found dead near Tuyen Lam forest with two cuts on his two hind legs. It is said that the elephant died because of losing blood from the two cuts. Its ivory and tail however were not removed. - 24.04.2011. *Im Elefanten-Altersheim - Der thailändische Elefant Songkraan ist 72 Jahre alt. Der Elefant besteht nur noch aus Haut und Knochen. - 24.04.2011. *Elephant participates in egg hunt at Jungle Island - MIAMI -- It's not a bunny that is helping children find over 60,000 eggs at Jungle Island's Easter Eggstravaganza. Judy - a 6,400 pound elephant - has been participating in weekend events at the Miami attraction. - 24.04.2011. *Zimbabwe Plans to Feed Elephants to Hungry Prisoners - Elephants are one of the most intelligent, majestic, and beloved animals on the planet -- and they may soon be filling the stomachs of convicted criminals. For the last four years, inmates housed in Zimbabwe's overcrowded prisons in have been served a vegetarian diet, but a new government proposal aims to put meat back on the menu; Pachyderm meat, to be exact. - 24.04.2011. *On the road to resolving human-elephant conflict - In spite of being the only beast in the wilds that shares a cultural and religious bond with man in Sri Lanka, with even the casket of the venerated tooth relic of Lord Buddha being carried by one of its kind in the annual Esala Perahera, the human-elephant conflict rages on. - 24.04.2011. *Elephant walk - ELIZABETH JACKSON: A wildlife rescue centre in Cambodia has joined forces with the country's prosthetic limb specialists to make replacement feet for injured elephants. - 24.04.2011. 23. April 2011 *Elefanten stranden im Lübecker Hafen - Am Samstag lief eine Fähre mit einer besonderen Fracht am Nordlandkai ein: Sie hatte drei Elefanten an Bord. Das berichtet die NDR1 Welle Nord. Gleich nach dem Einlaufen wurde Strafanzeige wegen Verstoßes gegen das Tierschutzgesetz gestellt. Die Elefanten sollen jetzt erst einmal festsitzen. - 23.04.2011. *Elephant on the menu for Zimbabwe's hungry cons - Cash-strapped prison chiefs in Zimbabwe have come up with an innovative plan to provide meat to thousands of hungry inmates - feed them elephants. - 23.04.2011. 22. April 2011 *Mary the elephant has large abdominal tumors - LITTLE ROCK (April 22, 2011) - The Little Rock Zoo is sad to announce that its beloved elephant, Mary, has been diagnosed with inoperable tumors in her abdominal area. - 22.04.2011. *PETA, fighting abuse of circus animals, questions elephant’s move to Maine - HOPE, Maine — An official with a national organization that considers it abusive to use any animals in circus acts also wonders about the wisdom of trying to treat an arthritic elephant in Maine. - 22.04.2011. *Elephants gearing up for wine release party - WINSTON, Ore. -- The elephants at the Wildlife Safari are training up for their big show at next month's wine release party. - 22.04.2011. *Review: Rosie the pachyderm steals scenes in otherwise flat 'Water for Elephants' - Water for Elephants is a circus movie needing more sawdust under its fingernails. It's tough to imagine a prettier movie set during the Great Depression, or lovelier images of a big top rising and a train belching smoke on moonlit nights. Even the grime is artfully faked. - 22.04.2011. *Bangalore civic body warns mahout against ill-treating cow elephant - The forest mobile squad of the Bruhat Bangalore Mahanagara Palike (BBMP) on Thursday rushed to the rescue of 18-year-old cow elephant Kanchi alias Lakshmi and warned its owner of against inflicting any violence on the pachyderm or using it for begging. - 22.04.2011. *Nong Nooch joins effort to release 81 elephants into wild - Nong Nooch Tropical Garden is helping restore Thailand’s wild elephant population by allowing 4 female elephants to be brought to Nong Nooch to be bred with its male elephant population. - 22.04.2011. 21. April 2011 *TIERSCHUTZ: Peta prangert Heidi Klum an - (PR-Meldung) Für Heidi Klums neuen Haarspray-Werbespot mit der Firma Schwarzkopf/Henkel mussten Elefanten aus dem berüchtigten US-Unternehmen «Have Trunk Will Travel» (HTWT) für den Dreh herhalten, berichtet die Tierrechtsorganisation Peta Deutschland. - 21.04.2011. *Elefanten und 58 andere Tiere zeigen über die Osterfeiertage ihr Können in Calberlah - Dunja ist 40 Jahre alt, fast drei Meter groß, 5,2 Tonnen schwer, und macht zurzeit Station in Calberlah. Die zentralindische Elefantendame ist zusammen mit der 25-jährigen Kollegin Daela aus Simbabwe eine der Attraktionen des Zirkus’ May, der morgen, Samstag und Sonntag seine Manege am östlichen Ortseingang öffnet. - 21.04.2011. *OKC Zoo opens voting on new elephant calf name - EDMOND — The Oklahoma City Zoo’s new elephant calf has arrived, and the zoo staff is looking for a name for this precious pachyderm. The zoo is pleased to offer all ele“fans” the chance to vote on a name for the new female calf. - 21.04.2011. *DER UMWELTMINISTER BESUCHT ELEFANTEN UND SCHICKT BAYERISCHE BEAMTE: Markus Söder hilft in Indien - München – Umweltminister Markus Söder (44, CSU) schickt zwei bayerische Beamte nach Kalkutta. Sie kämpfen dort in den Elendsvierteln gegen die Tuberkulose (TBC). Söder war gestern in dem TBC-Zentrum der „Ärzte für die Dritte Welt“ in der Hauptstadt des indischen Bundesstaates Westbengalen. - 21.04.2011. 20. April 2011 *Eine Elefantdame als Kupplerin im Programmkino in Oberhausen - Oberhausen. Ob auf der Flucht der Ärmelkanal durchschwommen werden muss, ein Zirkus-Elefant zwei Menschen zusammenbringt oder ein Musikorchester Hoffnung gibt: Die aktuellen Filme der Oberhausener Programmkinos bieten Spannung, zeigen aber auch große Gefühle. - 20.04.2011. *JAGD AUF ELEFANTEN: Elfenbein-Schmuggel bleibt ein lukratives Geschäft - Die chinesische Polizei hat in der Provinz Guangxi 707 Stoßzähne beschlagnahmt. Eine Ausnahme. Der illegale Handel mit Elfenbein floriert, mahnen Tierschützer. - 20.04.2011. *Jagjit draws Mamta's attention to elephant deaths on rails - Mumbai, Apr 20 (PTI) Noted ghazal singer Jagjit Singh has urged Union Railway Minister Mamata Banerjee to take urgent steps to stop elephant deaths on rail tracks and said it is imperative that train speeds be drastically reduced to contain such incidents. - 20.04.2011. *Man hopes to bring circus elephant to Maine - HOPE, Maine — Jim Laurita, a veterinarian in Hope, feels bad for Rosie the elephant. He wants to give her a new home in Maine and help her with her hurt leg. - 20.04.2011. *Electric line snaps, kills young tusker - COIMBATORE: A young male elephant died when a high-voltage wire snapped from an electric post and fell on the animal near a farmland in Periyanaickanpalayam on Tuesday. - 20.04.2011. 19. April 2011 *Four men arrested in possession of elephant tusks - Four Harare men were last week arrested at Avondale shopping centre for possession of 15 elephant tusks valued at US$8 500. - 19.04.2011. *From Dumbo to Water for Elephants: A Brief History of Elephants in Movies - This is a big box office week for elephants. Not only do the world’s largest land mammals finally get the screen time they deserve in Francis Lawrence’s Water For Elephants, but they also share the screen with Robert Pattinson and Oscar-winning actors Reese Witherspoon and Christoph Waltz. In celebration of this momentous achievement, let’s take a look back at some other significant screen work done by our pachyderm friends. - 19.04.2011. *Very Big Birthday Girl - Circus celebrates pachyderm Sara’s 10th birthday at George Mason University Patriot Center. - 19.04.2011. *Bob Barker Says There's Nothing Right About Keeping Elephants in Captivity - Celebrated The Price is Right icon and passionate animal advocate Bob Barker told Toronto on Friday that it's time for the city's zoo elephants to pack up their trunks and journey south. - 19.04.2011. *First UK elephant born by artificial insemination dies - The first elephant to be conceived by artificial insemination in the UK has died of a heart condition. - Vets from around the country battled for two days to save 20-month-old Asian bull elephant Ganesh Vijay but he passed away on April 13. - 19.04.2011. *Clown Around With Dessert: Georgetown Cupcake, Elephant Treat - What sort of cupcake do you serve elephants? Really big ones. But, seriously, that's what Georgetown Cupcake owners Sophie LaMontagne and Katherine Kallinis had to figure out last week to help celebrate the birthday of Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey star Sara, who's performing at the Patriot Center through Saturday. - 19.04.2011. *Klippschliefer: Kleines Tier, große Verwandtschaft - Es klingt wie ein Scherz, wenn man hört, wer die nächsten Verwandten des Klippschliefers sind: Das an ein pummeliges Murmeltier erinnernde Wesen ist tatsächlich mit Elefanten und Seekühen verwandt - nicht die einzige Besonderheit dieses Felsenspringers. - 19.04.2011. *Sri Lanka is to conduct an Elephant Census - Colombo, 19 April, (Asiantribune.com): The Wildlife Conservation Department of Sri Lanka is making arrangements to carry out an island-wide census of the elephants. Elephant movement experts have arrived in the country from India and the US at the request of the Wildlife Department to assist wildlife field officers in this connection. - 19.04.2011. 18. April 2011 *Barnum’s Circus: The Big Top of Elephant Neglect & Torture (Take Action) - “It is difficult to get a man to understand something when his salary depends on his not understanding it.” Upton Sinclair. - It is also difficult to face some realities that are so horrific, so barbaric, that they pain the heart to do so. And yet, to change those realities, we must screw up our courage and face down the intolerable. - 18.04.2011. *Kristin Davis besessen von Elefanten - Los Angeles (dts) – Die US-Schauspielerin Kristin Davis ist geradezu besessen von Elefanten. “Ich war bestimmt das einzige Kind in ganz South Carolina, was so fasziniert von Elefanten war”, so Davis im Interview mit der Promiseite “Contactmusic”. - 18.04.2011. *Herr der Elefanten - Alfons Haider schickte uns ein Foto von einem seiner 3000 Haustiere und erzählt, was ihm beim Wohnen wichtig ist. - "Mein Zuhause ist dort, wo meine Elefanten sind", sagt der Schauspieler und Entertainer Alfons Haider und outet sich als Besitzer von rund 3000 Dickhäutern - "die ich leider nicht alle bei mir in der Wohnung haben kann." Ganz besonders ans Herz gewachsen sei ihm der Älteste "mit ca. 120 Jahren". - 18.04.2011. *Give elephants their freedom - Like Philip Tripp, I think Toronto’s elephants should be allowed to accept Bob Barker’s offer to lumber off to warmer climes. The issue, however, is larger than just elephants. What about the zoo’s presumably unnamed large snakes: don’t they deserve the freedom to slither wherever they choose? - 18.04.2011. *Twycross Zoo mourns death of young elephant - The first Asian elephant to be conceived via artificial insemination in the UK has died of a heart condition. - 18.04.2011. *Girl (9) survives elephant attack - NINE YEAR OLD Kariba girl is lucky to be alive after a stray elephant pierced one of her legs with its tusks in a nerve wrecking incident that continues to elicit sympathy in the town. - 18.04.2011. 17. April 2011 *Elefanten-WG im Heidelberger Zoo: "Schau her, wie schön sie marschieren!" - Heidelberg - Von jugendlichem Übermut ist in diesen überwiegend sonnigen Frühlingstagen auf der Elefantenanlage im Heidelberger Zoo nicht allzu viel zu spüren. - 17.04.2011. *Charge of the elephants - In the ancient capital, Julie Miller meets a conservationist who champions the pachyderm's ferocious warrior past. - LAITHONGRIEN MEEPAN, the owner of the largest private elephant collection in the world, is a loud, excitable man. Perhaps as a result of competing with 180 trumpeting pachyderms, he booms rather than talks, gesturing wildly as he extols the virtues of his cumbersome charges. - 17.04.2011. *ELEPHANT OWNER SAYS VIDEO OF ANNE’S ABUSE WAS STAGED - THE owners of a circus elephant kicked and beaten by a groom have accused the animal welfare group which videoed her suffering of tampering with footage to exaggerate the abuse. - 17.04.2011. *Your View: Loving the zoo, the elephants and the park - The Zoological Society wants to take 4 acres of Buttonwood Park immediately to expand the zoo for an Asian exhibit, with more land-taking a "future option." - 17.04.2011. *Tregaron Elephant’s grave still a mystery - but archeologists search on - ARCHAEOLOGISTS are refusing to give up the search for the remains of elephant in the grounds of a Welsh pub – despite finding no trace at all during a five-day dig. - 17.04.2011. *Awareness program to ease elephant- human conflict - The Department of Wildlife Conservation (DWC) will launch an awareness program shortly to educate villagers on co-existing with the wild elephants while avoiding risk factors. - 17.04.2011. 16. April 2011 *30 Elefanten im Tschad gewildert - 30 gewilderte Elefanten fanden Wildhüter Anfang dieser Woche im Tschad. Wilderer hatten den Dickhäutern die Stoßzähne abgehackt und bei ihrem Beutezug auch einen Militärangehörigen getötet. - 16.04.2011. *Den großen Tieren ganz nahe sein - PLATSCHOW - Bevor sich heute um 11 Uhr die Tore des Elefantenhofes in Platschow nach mehrmonatiger Winterpause wieder für die Besucher öffnen, durchlebte die Zirkusfamilie Frankello stürmische Zeiten. - 16.04.2011. *OKC Zoo Welcomes Baby Elephant - OKLAHOMA CITY -- The Oklahoma City Zoo and Botanical Garden said a baby elephant was born there late Friday, the first in the zoo's history. - 16.04.2011. *Edmonton Mayor bites Barker back - Bob Barker may be in Toronto, but Edmonton and Lucy the Elephant aren't far from his thoughts. - 16.04.2011. *Cupcakes for Elephants: A Pachyderm's Birthday Party - A crowd of well-wishing children and circus lovers came out Friday for a 10th birthday party for elephant Sarah. - 16.04.2011. *Wild elephants trample man to death in Meghalaya - Shillong, April 16 (IANS) Wild elephants trampled a villager to death in Meghalaya’s East Garo Hills district, a forest official said Saturday. - 16.04.2011. *Search on for injured jumbo - Jorhat, April 16: The forest department has launched an operation to locate an elephant that was hit by a train near Gibbon Wildlife Sanctuary along the Assam-Nagaland border a few days back. - 16.04.2011. *Cole Bros. Circus fined for buying endangered elephants - THE FOLLOWING IS FROM A NEWS RELEASE POSTED BY THE JUSTICE DEPARTMENT IN FEBRUARY. THE COLE BROS. CIRCUS PERFORMED IN WILMINGTON LAST WEEKEND DURING THE AZALEA FESTIVAL. - 16.04.2011. 15. April 2011 *Neue Attraktionen zum Zoo-Saisonstart - Hannover (dpa/lni) - Neue Attraktionen und Tier-Nachwuchs sollen in dieser Saison wieder viele Besucher in den Erlebnis-Zoo Hannover locken. Drei der fünf Elefanten-Babys und ihre Mütter zeigen beispielsweise, wie sie Baumstämme schleppen, zeichnen und Hula-Hoop tanzen, sagte eine Sprecherin. - 15.04.2011. *Bob Barker lobbies for relocation of Toronto Zoo elephants - TORONTO — Famed TV personality Bob Barker is calling for the Toronto Zoo to allow its three elephants to be moved to a U.S. sanctuary and consider replacing them with a $15-million interactive exhibit. - 15.04.2011. *Oklahoma City Zoo elephant goes into labor - The pregnant Asian elephant at the Oklahoma City Zoo has gone into labor and is expected to give birth late today or early Saturday. Asha and her calf are both doing well, the zoo's veterinarian said this morning. - 15.04.2011. *Elephant electrocuted in Barghat forest - BALANGIR: A 12 year-old wild elephant died after being electrocuted in Barghat reserve forest under Patnagarh range, about 60 kilometer from here on Thursday afternoon. The incident is reported to have taken place following yeasterday's strong wind that caused two electric posts to collapse on the ground in the area. - 15.04.2011. *Baby elephant Ganesh Vijay dies at Midland zoo - ZOO keepers in the Midlands are mourning the loss of an 18-month-old baby elephant. Ganesh Vijay died on Wednesday. The young Asian elephant had been a favourite at Twycross Zoo, but suffered a heart condition. - 15.04.2011. *Twycross Zoo baby elephant dies - STAFF at Twycross Zoo have paid tribute to their 18-month-old baby Asian elephant who has died. - 15.04.2011. *Gewichtige Damen frühstücken vorm Rathaus - Zirkus: Drei indische Elefanten werden in Lemwerder gefüttert und bestaunt. - LEMWERDER - Maja (34), Delhie (32) und Layka (28) – drei indische Elefantendamen waren am Donnerstag auf dem Rathausplatz in Lemwerder zu Besuch. - 15.04.2011. *Viel Harmonie und ein Piks in den Allerwertesten - Zoo: Gandhi schon gut in Elefanten-WG integriert / ARD zeigt Doku. - Es läuft gut mit Gandhi - dieses Fazit kann Pfleger Tobias Kremer nach zwei Wochen mit dem neuen Dickhäuter ziehen. Vor zwei Wochen war der kleine Elefant aus Kopenhagen nach Heidelberg gekommen. - 15.04.2011. *Will Bob Barker’s plea sway Toronto Zoo to move elephants? - Former Price is Right host Bob Barker says he’ll likely contribute some of his own money to help relocate three Toronto elephants to a warmer sanctuary, an offer the chair of the Toronto Zoo board isn’t rejecting. - 15.04.2011. 14. April 2011 *Neuer Elefant in Köln: Bewegte Bilder vom Zoo-Star - Mit dem neugeborenen „Rajendra“ haben die Elefanten kurz vor den Osterferien ein neues Elefantenbaby ins Nest gelegt. Dort mauserte er sich zum neuen Publikums-Liebling im Zoo. rundschau-online.de zeigt bewegte Bilder vom neuen Elefanten. - 14.04.2011. *Schulterhöhe von vier Metern - Zeugen der Altsteinzeit: Das Landesmuseum zeigt ab heute 200.000 Jahre alte Giganten. Dazu ein Elefantenreich für Kinder. Kooperation mit dem Kölner Zoo. - 14.04.2011. *Bonner Landesmuseum: Sie hätten Hannibal noch gefehlt - Ausgestorbene Riesen: Das Bonner Landesmuseum zeigt Fossilien der Eurasischen Altelefanten. Die Giganten aus dem Mittel-Pleistozän waren bis 11 Tonnen schwer, über vier Meter hoch und mit einem XXL-Appetit gesegnet. - 14.04.2011. *Elephant exhibit to open next month at Cleveland zoo - CLEVELAND — Several months ago, the Cleveland Metroparks Zoo brought Jo, Martika and Moshi, three adult female elephants, back from Columbus to see their new multimillion dollar home — African Elephant Crossing. - 14.04.2011. *Carol Olson: Beloved elephant provides thrill ride - IT WAS ANOTHER thrill to be able to see my favorite elephant, Tai, once again Monday with my friend Mel, with whom I traveled around the United States a few years ago. - 14.04.2011. *Packy the elephant celebrates 49th birthday in Portland, Ore. - PORTLAND, Ore. — It's Packy the elephant's 49th birthday, although the big celebration at the Oregon Zoo isn't planned until Saturday. - 14.04.2011. *Elephant electrocuted in Bolangir district - Bolangir (Orissa), Apr 14 (PTI) An elephant was electrocuted when it came in contact with a high tension live electric wire in Orissa's Bolangir district, Forest department sources said here today. - 14.04.2011. 13. April 2011 *Im Landesmuseum öffnet sich das Elefantenreich - Bonn. Christian Peitz hat einen etwas anderen zeitlichen Überblick als die meisten seiner Mitmenschen. Zeiträume von einigen Hunderttausend oder Millionen Jahren sind für den Paläontologen, der im Bonner Landesmuseum arbeitet, keine ungewöhnlichen Größenordnungen. - 13.04.2011. *Elephant images exhibited - To commemorate Earth Day on April 22, Banyan Tree Gallery Bangkok presents the "Embrace the Environment, Save the Elephants" photo exhibition which features a collection of 16 stunning images of elephants by Sangduen 'Lek' Chailert, founder of the Elephant Nature Foundation. - 14.04.2011. *Elefantenbaby Rajendra ist die neue Attraktion - Köln (RPO). Im Kölner Zoo ist er die Attraktion: Elefantenbaby Rajendra stakst mit seinen großen Verwandten durch das Gehege. seine Geburt war für alle eine Überraschung. Die Besucher sind begeistert. - 13.04.2011. *Doku über Elefanten-WG - (red). Über zwei Jahre lang haben SWR-Autorin Katja Kreutzer und Kameramann Simon Fountain die Elefantenpfleger und die Mitarbeiter des Heidelberger Zoos bei diesem ungewöhnlichen Pilotprojekt begleitet und hinter den Kulissen umfangreiche Aufnahmen gesammelt. Am Sonntag, 17. April, strahlt die ARD von 13.15 bis 13.45 Uhr den Dokumentarfilm „Die Elefanten-WG. Neue Dickhäuter für den Heidelberger Zoo“ aus. - 13.04.2011. *Photos: Countdown to African Elephant Crossing grand opening - Cleveland)- The finishing touches are being made on the new African Elephant Crossing at the Cleveland Metroparks Zoo, and will be ready to open on May 5th. The zoo's four female elephants Moshi, Martika, Jo and Shenga have all been introduced and are getting along. Shenga is the newest female who came from Omaha’s Henry Doorly Zoo in Nebraska. - 13.04.2011. *Jumbo goes begging, owner gets the rap from BBMP - The wildlife cell of the Bruhat Bangalore Mahanagara Palike (BBMP) on Tuesday warned the owner of an elephant which was found engaged in begging near the Puttanna Chetty Town Hall. - 13.04.2011. 12. April 2011 *Oklahoma City Zoo's elephant expected to give birth this week - Volunteers and zookeepers are watching Asha 24 hours a day. The Oklahoma City Zoo elephant is due May 1, but keepers already have moved her into the delivery stall and are looking for signs that she could go into labor. - 12.04.2011. *Baby elephant's death affects zoo staff - The death of Dineo, the first baby elephant born at the National Zoological Gardens of South Africa in Pretoria, felt like a death in the family, zoo staff said yesterday. - 12.04.2011. *Jumbo kills woman, two others attacked - COIMBATORE: In a tragic incident, a herd of elephants killed a woman and trampled two men, leaving them with injuries, near Bhavani Sagar dam about 60 km from here on Monday. - 12.04.2011. 11. April 2011 *St. Louis Zoo treating elephant Donna for tuberculosis - ST. LOUIS • The St. Louis Zoo says it's a mystery how 40-year old Asian elephant Donna contracted tuberculosis. No other elephant or keeper has tested positive for the illness. - 11.04.2011. *PEOPLE-LOVING ELEPHANT KILLED: Uganda's window-shopping elephant poisoned - UGANDA (eTN) - The female elephant, recently risen to fame when pictures were published in the Uganda media about walking along the Katunguru roadside stores, was apparently poisoned and found dead. - 11.04.2011. *Film puts elephant orphanages in focus - LOS ANGELES — They have rescued, raised and released hundreds of baby elephants and orangutans. They have devoted their lives to the animals and their habitats. And they are the stars of the IMAX film “Born to Be Wild 3D.” - 11.04.2011. *ER HEISST RAJENDRA*: Babyfant ist ein *König der Götter - Köln – Der süße Baby-Elefant aus dem Kölner Zoo. Jetzt steht fest: Es ist ein Bulle und trägt den Namen Rajendra (ausgesprochen Raschendra), was „König der Götter“ bedeutet. - 11.04.2011. 10. April 2011 *Erster Auftritt: „Rajendra“ ist der neue Star im Zoo - „Elefanten sind so charismatische Tiere, deswegen hat unser Nachwuchs auch einen charismatischen Namen bekommen“, erzählt Tierpfleger Brian Batstone. Auf den Namen „Rajendra“ haben die Pfleger den kleinen Bullen getauft, der sich jetzt erstmals der Öffentlichkeit präsentierte. - 10.04.2011. *ELEFANTENBABY: „König der Götter“ erstmals im Freien - Der in der Nacht zum Freitag zur Welt gekommene Elefantenbulle „Rajendra“ hat seine ersten Gehversuche im Elefantengehege hinter sich. Die Geburt hatte früher stattgefunden als erwartet. Der aus dem Hindi kommende Name bedeutet „König der Götter“. - 10.04.2011. *Hannovers jüngster Minifant heißt "Soraya" - "Soraya" heißt das jüngste der fünf Elefantenbabys im Zoo von Hannover. - Das im Dezember im Tierpark der Landeshauptstadt geborene Dickhäutermädchen wurde am Sonntag im Zoo unter reger Anteilnahme der Öffentlichkeit getauft. - 10.04.2011. *Elefantenbaby in Hannover heißt «Soraya» - Hannover (dpa/lni) - «Soraya» heißt das jüngste der fünf Elefantenbabys im Zoo von Hannover. Das im Dezember im Tierpark der Landeshauptstadt geborene Dickhäutermädchen wurde am Sonntag im Zoo unter reger Anteilnahme der Öffentlichkeit getauft. - 10.04.2011. *At Elephant Nature Park in Thailand, guests pitch in to take care of the rescued animals - Being awakened by a herd of chatty elephants is disconcerting. To make their point, elephants use more than 70 vocal cues, ranging from rumbles to squeaks. What startled me awake, though, was a trumpet call. - 10.04.2011. *Baby Elephant Soraya at Hanover Zoo Pictures - Baby elephant Soraya gets 'baptised' by a stream of water from another elephant's trunk at the zoo in Hanover, Germany, 10 April 2011. Soraya is the youngest of five young elephants at the Hanover zoo and was named after Princess Soraya Esfandiary-Bakhtiari, the second wife and Queen Consort of Mohammad Reza Pahlavi, the late Shah of Iran. - 10.04.2011. *Coronation Street's Helen Worth tells of her joy at Anne the elephant's long road to freedom - CORONATION Street actress Helen Worth is overjoyed that tortured elephant Anne has finally been allowed to retire. The soap star spearheaded a six-year Sunday Mirror campaign to free Britain’s last circus elephant from her sad life in Bobby Roberts Super Circus. - 10.04.2011. *Grainne will never forget her elephant experience - "This has been one of the most amazing experiences of my life. It has been an absolute privilege to work closely with Thai elephants on behalf of charity," said Galway beauty Grainne Seoige yesterday, on her return to Ireland after filming a special Daybreak show for ITV. - 10.04.2011. 9. April 2011 *KÖLNER ZOO: Sonntag zeigt sich Elefantenbaby den Besuchern - Der Besuch des Kölner Zoos lohnt sich am Sonntag ganz besonders: Denn dann können die Zoobesucher einen neuen kleinen Elefanten bestaunen. - 09.04.2011. *Kölner Zoo freut sich über Elefantenbaby - Die Tierpfleger des Kölner Zoos waren ganz schön überrascht, als sie am Freitagmorgen ein neugeborenes Baby im Elefantengehege entdeckten. Mutter Tong Koon brachte das Baby rund zwei Monate zu früh zur Welt. Ab Sonntag können Zoobesucher das Jungtier beobachten. - 09.04.2011. *Der Zauber der Manege: "Wasser für die Elefanten" - Um eine große - und eine elefantöse Liebe geht es in der brillanten Bestseller-Adaption "Wasser für Elefanten": ein bewegend-romantisches Zirkusdrama, exquisit besetzt mit den Oscar-Preisträgern Reese Witherspoon und Christoph Waltz - und dem "Twilight"-Star Robert Pattinson. Der Film startet am 29. April in unseren Kinos. - 09.04.2011. *"Chandani und ihr Elefant" - Leutershausen. Die 17-jährige Chandani aus Sri Lanka hat nur einen Wunsch: Sie möchte Elefantenführer werden, genau wie ihr Vater. Dem steht nur eine Sache im Weg: Elefantenführer gilt als reiner Männerberuf. Da der männliche Nachwuchs fehlt, willigt ihr Vater ein und nimmt sie in die Lehre. Der Dokumentarfilm "Chandani und ihr Elefant" ist nicht nur ein toller Familienfilm, sondern auch eine gelungene Dokumentation, die viel Wissenswertes über Elefanten vermittelt. - 09.04.2011. *Virginia Zoo Elephant falls ill - NORFOLK, Va. (WAVY) - A 38-year-old African elephant named Monica is being closely monitored by keepers at the Virginia Zoo in Norfolk because of an unknown illness. - 09.04.2011. *Dig for Tregaron's Victorian elephant carcass - Archaeologists have started digging up a pub beer garden in search of a legendary Victorian circus elephant. The Tregaron Elephant has long had its place in Ceredigion folklore, and is thought to have been buried behind the town's Talbot Hotel after dying on tour. - Mit Video. - 09.04.2011. *Freie Bahn für Elefanten - In Afrika entsteht mit dem Projekt Kavango-Zambezi (KaZa) der größte Naturpark der Welt. Das länderübergreifende Gebiet erleichtert Elefanten und anderen Tieren das Wandern und soll Touristen locken. - 09.04.2011. *GANZ NEBENBEI: Sprachfaul? - Einfach elefantös. - Eine bunte Tierwelt hat mittlerweile Elzach vorzuweisen. Es gibt zwar mangels Landwirten inzwischen keine "städtischen" Rindviecher, Schweine oder Schafe mehr in der City, dafür aber beispielsweise Rägemolli (Feuersalamander) und neuerdings auch Störche (siehe Seite 28). Am Donnerstag hieß es sogar: "Ein Elefant läuft durch Elzach". - 09.04.2011. *HC order on elephant corridor hailed - UDHAGAMANDALAM: Activists in the Nilgiris have welcomed Thursday's Madras High Court ruling in a case related to protection of elephant corridors in the region. The "landmark judgment" will help to preserve the fragile ecosystem of the district, they said. - 09.04.2011. *Now Anne the elephant's fund soars to £100,000 as she takes on a new lease of life at safari park - An impressive £100,000 has been donated by Daily Mail readers in just three days towards a home for Anne. Your generous response to our appeal comes as a vet confirmed the circus elephant has taken on a ‘new lease of life’ since arriving at Longleat Safari Park. - 09.04.2011. *Captive elephants decrease in state - Captive elephants were once an inseparable part of Hindu temple festivals alone. But, over the period of time, the pachyderms, which Hindus believe, is an earthly representation of Lord Ganesha, have emerged as Kerala’s brand ambassador. - 09.04.2011. 8. April 2011 *ELEFANTENBABY: Zerknittert, aber putzmunter - Freudige Nachrichten aus dem Zoo: In der Nacht ist im Kölner Tiergarten ein Elefantenbaby geboren worden. Eigentlich war mit der Geburt erst im Juni gerechnet worden. Ob es sich um ein männliches oder ein weibliches Tier handelt, ist noch nicht klar. - 08.04.2011. *Das neue Kölner Elefanten-Baby ist ein Bulle - KÖLN – Am liebsten bleibt der kleine Elefant noch ganz dicht bei seiner Mama Tong Koon. Aber bald schon wird er mit seinen Elefantenkinder-Kumpels das Elefantenhaus unsicher machen. - 08.04.2011. *Überraschung im Elefantenpark des Kölner Zoos - Unverhofft kommt oft - Elefantenbaby konnte nicht mehr warten. - Köln. 63 Tage zu früh erblickte das Elefantenbaby von Elefantenkuh "Tong Koon" am 8. April das Licht der Zoo-Welt. Völlig unerwartet fanden die Elefantenpfleger am Morgen die frisch gebackene Mutter mit ihrem Kleinen vor. Trotz Frühgeburt sind beide wohlauf und in guter Verfassung. - 08.04.2011. *Acht Lolas für SWR-Kino-Koproduktionen - Baden-Baden (ots) - Vier Lolas für "Poll" / zwei Lolas für "Das Lied in mir"/ Bronze für "Wer wenn nicht wir" als bester Spielfilm / "Chandani und ihr Elefant" ist bester Kinderfilm. - 08.04.2011. *Is China killing Africa's elephants? - NAIROBI, Kenya — Many blame China for the rise in elephant killings in Africa. The growing appetite for ivory in Asia, coupled with the increasing influence of China in countries across central and southern parts of Africa, has led to more elephants being killed for their ivory tusks. - 08.04.2011. *African elephant falls sick at Virginia Zoo in Norfolk - Monica, the Virginia Zoo's 38-year-old African elephant, has fallen ill, a zoo spokesperson says. The elephant has been under observation for several months due to changes in her physical condition, including loss of trunk coordination and a drop in weight. Over the past 48 hours, the elephant's condition has deteriorated, a press release reports. - 08.04.2011. *Bob Barker begs Toronto Zoo to retire elephants - The one and only Bob Barker will visit Toronto on April 15 in an attempt to convince the Toronto Zoo to send its elephants south. - 08.04.2011. *Steps taken to end human-elephant conflict:Govt. - The human–elephant conflict had claimed the lives of 19 persons and 17 elephants in the North-Western Province from the start of 2009 to June 30, 2010 alone, Parliament was informed yesterday. - 08.04.2011. 7. April 2011 *Anne the elephant says goodbye to the circus - Pachyderm which became a global cause celebre after emergence of upsetting footage enjoys new home in Longleat Safari Park. - 07.04.2011. *Wie viele Zootiere tragen das tödliche Virus noch in sich? - NACH DEM TOD VON ELEFANTIN SHAINA PALI (+ 5) SIND DIE TIERÄRZTE IN SORGE. - Die Todesakte Shaina Pali. Am Dienstag starb das Elefantenmädchen im Zoo (B.Z. berichtete). Ursache: ein Herpes-Virus. Wie viele Tiere kann der gefährliche Erreger noch befallen? - 07.04.2011. *NACH DEM BÜRGERKRIEG: Sri Lanka – Eine ganze Insel steht kopf - Nach dem Ende des Bürgerkriegs lässt sich Sri Lankas Osten wieder bereisen. Die Region ist so ursprünglich, dass hier Elefanten erst lernen müssen, den Autos auszuweichen. - 07.04.2011. *Seltener Sumatra-Elefant vergiftet? - Ein seltener Sumatra-Elefant ist auf einer Palmölplantage auf der gleichnamigen indonesischen Insel tot aufgefunden worden. Es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass der etwa 17 Jahre alte Elefant vergiftet wurde. - 07.04.2011. *Wie Elefanten Lärm einschätzen - In den Gebieten, in denen Elefanten leben, werden immer häufiger großflächig Rohstoffe abgebaut. Deshalb haben sich Forscher gefragt, wie die Auswirkungen der vielen Explosionen und Anwesenheit von Menschen und Lärm produzierenden Fahrzeugen auf die Elefanten sind. - 07.04.2011. *Moskauer Zoo verschenkt seine Elefanten nach Spanien - Moskau. Der Moskauer Zoo verschenkt zwei Elefantendamen an den Zoo in Valencia. Grund der Übergabe: Es fehlt das Geld, um die Elefanten in Moskau artgerecht halten zu können. - 07.04.2011. *Elephant with TB at center of dispute - BALTIMORE, April 7 (UPI) -- An animal-rights group says a circus elephant performing in Baltimore poses a health risk to the public because she has tested positive for tuberculosis. - 07.04.2011. *Hopes soar for elephant sanctuary as £70,000 pours in for Anne and friends - Plans laid for £1million elephant enclosure at Longleat Safari Park. - Generous Daily Mail readers have dug deep in their pockets to raise £70,000 in just two days for Europe’s first elephant sanctuary. And with more cash and cheques pouring in by the hour, we are well on the way to providing a safe haven for Anne and other elephants rescued from circuses and zoos. - 07.04.2011. *Man trampled to death by elephant - Dehra Dun: An elephant trampled to death an old man in the jungles of Helgoth at Khatima area of Udhamsingh Nagar district in Dehra Dun, officials said on Thursday. - 07.04.2011. *GÜTERSLOH: Tierschützer kritisieren Zirkus Renz - Gütersloh. Bevor es im Zirkus Universal Renz von heute bis Sonntag in Gütersloh tierisch und artistisch zugeht, hatten Maya, Mausi und Baby bereits ihren ersten Auftritt: Durch die Bombenentschärfung am Dienstag waren die drei Elefanten vorsichtshalber evakuiert worden und hatten an der Prekerstraße die Nahrhaftigkeit Gütersloher Grüns getestet. - 07.04.2011. *Whipped, slashed with a hook and humiliated for the circus audience, elephants suffering just like Anne - Waving their feet in the air, these three circus elephants risk crippling injuries every night as they are forced to sit in this unnatural position to amuse the crowds. Poked, prodded and whipped, they are made to race around a tiny ring, fearing the spike of a brutal elephant hook held by their ‘trainer’ if they put a foot out of place. - 07.04.2011. 6. April 2011 *ELEFANTEN-TOD: Angst vor Todes-Virus im Berliner Zoo - Nach dem Tod von Elefantin Shaina Pali sind die Tierärzte in Sorge, dass alle Elefanten das Virus haben. Die Todesakte Shaina Pali. Am Dienstag starb das Elefantenmädchen im Zoo. Ursache: ein Herpes-Virus. Wie viele Tiere kann der gefährliche Erreger noch befallen? - 06.04.2011. *VIRUSANGST IM ELEFANTEN-GEHEGE: Großes Zittern um Ko Raya - Herpes-Erreger könnte jederzeit auch die Zweijährige töten, sagt der Zoo-Tierarzt Dr. Ochs. - Berlin - Ein fieses, heimtückisches Herpes-Virus raffte Elefanten-Mädchen Shaina Pali dahin (der KURIER berichtete). Jetzt sorgt sich der Zoo um ihre kleine Schwester Ko Raya. Denn sie könnte das nächste Opfer der aggressiven Krankheit sein. - 06.04.2011. *Water For Elephants-Clip: Robert Pattinson: Der Elefanten-Flüsterer - Schauspieler Robert Pattinson beweist im neuen Film “Water For Elephants”, dass er tatsächlich ein Händchen für schwere Dickhäuter hat. Hier gibt’s den Clip zu Rob‘s Flirt mit Elefantenkuh Tai. - 06.04.2011. *Herzlich willkommen! Elefanten freunden sich an - Bislang war es eine Dreier-Bande: Tarak, Voi Nam und Thai. Alle drei sind Elefanten. Sie leben im Heidelberger Zoo in Baden-Württemberg. Ihre Elefanten-Runde vergrößerte sich nun auf vier: Denn vor wenigen Tagen zog Gandhi zu ihnen. - 06.04.2011. *After Knut, Berlin Zoo loses young elephant - Barely a fortnight since the death of beloved polar bear Knut, the Berlin Zoo has lost another young animal – six-year-old Indian elephant Shaina Pali, according to media reports. - 06.04.2011. *Sweet documentary depicts animal rescue missions - One way or another, you’ll find yourself saying, “Awwwwww.” The adorable baby animals and the grace and kindness of the people who care for them, as depicted in the documentary “Born to Be Wild 3D,” are guaranteed to warm every heart in the theater. - 06.04.2011. *TB in elephants called 'a gray area' - Animal-rights group says elephant with positive TB test is a danger, but circus and government health officials say there is no risk. - 06.04.2011. *Steppis Geschichte wird für junge Leser gedruckt - Steppi hat im vergangenen Jahr viele Steinheimer Herzen erobert. Auch das von Petra Lücke. Sie hat mit ihrer Kunstschule Malkiste sogar eine eigene Ausstellung mit Steppi-Bildern organisiert. Gut 40 Kinder hat sie mit ins Urmensch-Museum genommen und sie anschließend zum Pinsel greifen lassen. Entstanden sind bunte Bilder, die das Steinheimer Wahrzeichen, den jahrtausendealten Steppenelefanten, quasi in allen Lebenslagen zeigt - ob zwischen feuerspeienden Bergen oder mit Windpocken. - 06.04.2011. *„Gandhi“ herzlich aufgenommen - (dpa). Der neue Mitbewohner in Deutschlands erster Elefantenbullen-WG fühlt sich unmittelbar nach seiner Ankunft im Heidelberger Zoo bereits zu Hause. „Die Reaktion der Tiere beim ersten Kennenlernen war absolut entspannt, wir hatten eigentlich mehr Ärger erwartet“, sagte der Leiter des Elefantenreviers, Stefan Geretschläger, am Dienstag auf Anfrage. - 06.04.2011. *Happiness is... your very own sandpit! As rescued Anne revels in her haven, stars and royalty back our campaign - It was only her second full day in her new home, but Anne the elephant gave every appearance yesterday of having been there for years. After months of horrifying abuse at the hands of a circus trainer, she was revelling in her new-found freedom, playing in the sand and trying out her over-sized toys. - 06.04.2011. *Pattaya Female Elephant, 60, Has Rested In Peace - Lampang, 5th April 2011 PDN: the press released a statement today confirming the death of Pang Yui, Chonburi female elephant, who has been receiving medical treatment over the past four days at Chang Thai Elephant Conservation Centre, Forest Industry Organisation in Lampang. - 06.04.2011. 5. April 2011 *NEUER BLITZTOD IM ZOO: Elefant stirbt an Herpes-Infektion - Berlin - Schock im Zoo, erneut verendete ein Liebling der Besucher. Dienstagmorgen, 7 Uhr, fand Pfleger Rüdiger Pankow das leblose Elefantenmädchen Shaina Pali (6) im Stall. Dahingerafft von einem heimtückischen Killervirus. - 05.04.2011. *ZOO-SCHOCK: Rätsel-Virus tötet auch Shaina Pali - Elefanten-Kuh Shaina Pali (5) lag verendet im Stall. B.Z. zeigt eines der letzten Videos des Zoo-Lieblings. - 05.04.2011. *Elefantenkuh Shaina Pali: Zoo trauert um Elefanten - Nach Eisbär Knut ist im Zoo erneut ein populäres Tier gestorben: Am Dienstagmorgen fand ein Pfleger die asiatische Elefantenkuh Shaina Pali tot im Gehege. - 05.04.2011. *WISSENSCHAFT: Tierisch intelligent: Freiburger Forschungen in Buch und TV-Serie - Eine Krähe bastelt sich aus einem Draht einen Haken, um an ein Stück Fleisch zu kommen: Mit Beobachtungen wie dieser beschäftigt sich der Freiburger Tierforscher Immanuel Birmelin. Seine Arbeit wird immer populärer. - 05.04.2011. *Shaina Pali the Indian elephant becomes second young animal to die unexpectedly at Berlin Zoo - The Berlin Zoo is in mourning again today after another young animal died suddenly. Less than two weeks after celebrity polar bear Knut collapsed and drowned in his own swimming pool, a six-year-old elephant has passed away. Shaina Pali died early this morning, although elephants generally live up to about 80 years in captivity. - 05.04.2011. *Bob Parsons Shooting an Elephant on Safari Nails the Worst Hunting Stereotypes - Last week, the impetuous billionaire and Go Daddy C.E.O. Bob Parsons placed himself at the center of an unusual public controversy. He posted a video on his Web site that shows him fatally shooting an elephant during a recent hunting excursion in Zimbabwe. The images circulated widely over the Internet and through TV news, where angry commentators criticized Parsons for acting irresponsibly and inhumanely. - 05.04.2011. *'Born To Be Wild' opens at Maritime IMAX - Could you imagine taking care of these kids, what with the swinging from trees and trampling over one other? It's just another day in the life for the parents at Camp Leakey, Indonesia, and the Tsavo East National Park, Kenya, where baby orphaned orangutans, in the former, and elephants, in the latter, are raised before returning to the wild. - 05.04.2011. *Thai Authorities Crack Down on Elephant Ivory Trade - BANGKOK, Thailand, April 5, 2011 (ENS) - Royal Thai Customs investigators confiscated more then two metric tons of smuggled African elephant ivory from a shipping container on a boat at Bangkok's seaport on Wednesday. The tusks were hidden behind hundreds of boxes of frozen fish from Kenya. - 05.04.2011. *Wild Animals Banned from British Circuses - Undercover footage of a circus elephant being beaten by handlers for no reason has played a role in the recent commitment in Britain to ban wild animals from circuses. The elephant is named Anne; it has been reported that due to the scandal, she will be released from the circus and relocated to an animal sanctuary. - 05.04.2011. *Gandhi ist der Neue in der WG - (red). Gandhi ist da. Der fünfjährige Elefantenbulle hat die 15-stündige Reise von Kopenhagen nach Heidelberg gut überstanden. Claus Petersen, Elefantenpfleger aus dem dänischen Hauptstadtzoo, der den Transport begleitet hat und noch einen Tag bei seinem ehemaligen Schützling blieb, ist zufrieden. - 05.04.2011. *Duchess the 40-year old elephant treated for glaucoma at UK zoo - Paignton - Duchess, the much-loved and popular African elephant at Devon's Paignton Zoo in south west England, is being treated for the eye disease glaucoma. - 05.04.2011. 4. April 2011 *Out of Office: Elefantenjäger erregt Zorn der Netzgemeinde - Weil ein US-Unternehmer auf Safari einen Elefanten abknallte, bläst ihm nun der geballte Zorn der Netzgemeinde entgegen. Immerhin: Es war ein Problemelefant. - 04.04.2011. *Longleat reports on arrival of Anne the Elephant - An elephant which has gained national fame arrived at Longleat Safari Park yesterday. Anne is said to be the last remaining circus elephant in this country and was recently filmed being maltreated by a keeper with a pitchfork. - 04.04.2011. *Night Safari Zoo Visitors Get to See the Park's First Baby Elephant in Nine Years - Singapore - This April, Night Safari Zoo visitors will get to see the park’s first baby elephant in nine years, when the five-month-old calf makes his first public appearance. - 04.04.2011. *Abused circus elephant Anne moved to Longleat - A circus elephant who was secretly filmed being abused by her groom has been moved to a safari park. - 04.04.2011. *Jumbo lands - ANNE the abused elephant is just steps away from a happy retirement yesterday - as she arrives at her new home. The 59-year-old was led into Longleat safari park, Wiltshire, in chains for safety reasons before being freed to roam in 80 acres. - 04.04.2011. *GoDaddy CEO explains elephant-killing 'safari' - CEO of web hosting giant GoDaddy, Bob Parsons, sparked outrage last week by releasing a video of himself killing an elephant. After it was written about, Parsons got in touch and asked to tell his side of the story. - 04.04.2011. *Elephant Found Dead at Riau Plantation - A rare Sumatran elephant was found dead at a palm oil plantation in Riau, an official said on Saturday, with poisoning suspected as the cause of death. - 04.04.2011. *Govt to do away with jumbo translocation - The Wildlife Conservation Department has decided to do away with elephant translocation with immediate effect considering the negative impact it has caused to both humans and elephants, a spokesperson of the Department told the Daily News yesterday. - 04.04.2011. 3. April 2011 *Robert Pattinson posiert mit Elefantendame Tai: Neues Video-Interview! - Die ganz besondere Beziehung zwischen Elefantendame Tai und Robert Pattinson in „Water For Elephants“ (Wasser für die Elefanten) ist schon fast legendär. - 03.04.2011 *MARLAR WIRD 5: Große Gästeschar für die Elefantin - Mit Gratisführungen, Kinder-Aktionen und einer Elefanten-Rallye feierte der Kölner Zoo den fünften Geburtstag von Dickhäuter-Dame Marlar. Trotz schlechten Wetters drängelten sich die Massen vor dem Elefantengehege. - 03.04.2011. *Former zoo, circus elephant Ruby dies at sanctuary - Ruby, an African elephant who was moved to a Northern California sanctuary four years ago amid protests over her confinement at the Los Angeles Zoo, has died. She was 50. - 03.04.2011. *Anne the elephant gets new home as groom tells how she was beaten for decades - ABUSED circus elephant Anne took her first steps towards freedom this weekend after years of misery. In a victory for Sunday Mirror readers, who backed our six-year campaign with Born Free for her release, Britain’s last circus elephant is to move to Longleat Safari Park. - 03.04.2011. *Elephants still lurking around in Sinharaja - It is a known fact that wild elephants were found in most parts of Sri Lanka during the early 1900’s. However, with the rapid development of the South and South West regions, they gradually moved towards the Central, South Eastern and North Eastern regions. With the rapid development of the tea plantations, the elephants living in the central hills also moved away into the central East or were decimated in the course of development. - 03.04.2011. 2. April 2011 *Seltener Sumatra-Elefant tot auf Plantage aufgefunden - Jakarta — Ein seltener Sumatra-Elefant ist auf einer Palmölplantage auf der gleichnamigen indonesischen Insel tot aufgefunden worden. Es bestehe die Möglichkeit, dass der etwa 17 Jahre alte Elefant vergiftet wurde, sagte Adit Gunawan von der Naturschutzbehörde in der Provinz Riau der Nachrichtenagentur AFP. Das Tier werde derzeit obduziert. - 02.04.2011. *GO-DADDY-CHEF: US-Unternehmer erschießt nur "Problemelefanten" - Darf ein Unternehmer das? In Afrika einen Elefanten erschießen und das Video im Internet zeigen? Bob Parsons, Chef des US-Internet-Dienstleisters GoDaddy tat genau das – nun hagelt es Proteste von Tierschützern. - 02.04.2011. *Go Daddy CEO Bob Parsons: Africa Elephant Hunt Video 'Nothing to Be Ashamed Of' - Animal Rights Advocates May Be Outraged, but Parsons Tells ABC Radio His Hunt Solved a Problem. - Go Daddy CEO Bob Parsons has a message for those outraged by a four-minute video of an elephant hunt in Zimbabwe on his Go Daddy video site. - 02.04.2011. *Meet Baby Orangutans and Elephants at Tennessee Aquarium - Chattanooga, TN - There is a playful innocence within baby animals that is universally captivating. But when people see the faces of baby elephants and orangutans in “Born to be Wild 3D,” they experience more than just a lighthearted mood. - 02.04.2011. *Gandhi kein Freund leiser Töne - Zoo: Neuer Bewohner in Elefantenhaus eingetroffen / Fünfjähriger Bulle soll morgen zum ersten Mal zu sehen sein. - Seine neue Heimat begrüßt Gandhi mit einem Trompeten. Kaum haben sich die Türen seines Metallcontainers geöffnet, da erschüttert ein inbrünstiger Laut die morgendliche Ruhe auf der Elefantenanlage. Dann geht alles relativ schnell. Der junge Elefant schreitet in seine Box und lässt sich - etwas widerwillig - die Fußketten abnehmen. - 02.04.2011. *Weltpremiere in Heidelberg: Gandhi ist da - Vierter Elefantenbulle wird in Jungbullengruppe integriert. - „Gandhi“ ist da. Der fünfjährige Elefantenbulle hat die 15-stündige Reise von Kopenhagen nach Heidelberg gut überstanden, freut sich Claus Petersen, Elefantenpfleger aus dem dänischen Hauptstadtzoo, der den Transport begleitet hat und noch einen Tag bei seinem ehemaligen Schützling bleibt. - 02.04.2011. *Anne the elephant's owner apologises after cruelly-treated circus animal is moved to safari park - The owner of Anne the circus elephant yesterday apologised for her mistreatment as a deal was struck to rehome her at Longleat Safari Park. - 02.04.2011. *247 elephant tusks seized at Bangkok port - ABOUT 247 elephant tusks worth £2million on the illegal ivory market have been seized at a port. - 02.04.2011. 1. April 2011 *Heidelberg: Neuer Mitbewohner in Elefantenbullen-WG - Heidelberg. Deutschlands erste Elefantenbullen-WG hat einen neuen Mitbewohner. Der fünfjährige Dickhäuter "Gandhi" traf nach 15-stündiger Reise aus Kopenhagen wohlbehalten im Heidelberger Zoo ein, wie der Tierpark mitteilte. - 01.04.2011. *"Stiftung Menschen gegen Minen e.V." ist im Elefanten-Schutzgebiet KAZA im Einsatz - Anschaffung eines neuen Minenspürhundes kostet 10.000 Euro. - Düsseldorf (ots) - Ganz im Südosten von Angola, in der Provinz Kuando Kubango, arbeitet die "Stiftung Menschen gegen Minen e.V." daran, Landminen zu räumen. Das Gebiet gehört zum riesigen Elefanten-Reservat KAZA, das derzeit von den fünf Nachbarländern Angola, Botswana, Namibia, Sambia und Zimbabwe eingerichtet wird. Die Arbeit von MgM, bei der auch Minenspürhunde zum Einsatz kommen, dient dem Schutz von Menschen und Elefanten vor dem tödlichen Erbe aus fast 30 Jahren Bürgerkrieg. - 01.04.2011. *Zwei Tonnen Elfenbein beschlagnahmt - Mehr als fünf Tonnen Elfenbein wurden in den letzten 15 Monaten von Afrika nach Thailand geschmuggelt. Jetzt ist dem thailändischen Zoll ein spektakulärer Fang gelungen. - 01.04.2011. *PETA closes Go Daddy account after CEO shoots elephant - Bob Parsons, chief executive of the Internet domain-hosting company Go Daddy, has been roiled in controversy after he killed an elephant in Zimbabwe and posted a video of the hunt on his blog that justified the shooting because the meat fed villagers and helped farmers scare pachyderms away from crops. - 01.04.2011. *Ruby The African Elephant Dies At Sanctuary - San Andreas, CA-- Ruby, an African elephant who lived at the PAWS sanctuary in San Andreas has died. She was 50 years old. After years of lobbying from animal rights activists, the Los Angeles Zoo delivered Ruby to the Performing Animal Welfare Society (PAWS), in 2007. - 01.04.2011. *Jumbo meal: Letter says Livingstone ate elephant in Africa - LONDON: Scotland-born explorer David Livingstone killed and ate an elephant during an African expedition , according to one of his letters. - 01.04.2011. *Abused Elephant Gets New Home At Safari Park - A circus elephant who was filmed being abused is to get a new home at Longleat Safari Park. The elderly performing elephant, named Anne, is being moved to the Wiltshire park after bosses at the Bobby Roberts Super Circus agreed to the change. - 01.04.2011.